heroesdreamsrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Supergirl
Supergirl, Kara Zor-El is the last daughter of the House of El, and the cousin to Superman. Background Krypton Ages ago, man and society were still young, growing in caves and paintings on walls.While the earth was still forming the societies that would grow to later dominate, Krypton was entering a golden age of science, technology, and art.The kryptonians had built a powerful civilization, wise and just, flowing away from the center of emotions and building a cool, rationale world.This allowed them to rival the creations and technology of New Genesis and Apokolips.However, their cold approach to science and the arts lead the kryptonians to eventually grow bored with the universe as a whole and withdraw from it, viewing themselves as guardians to a growing universe, or more akin to gods of the universe. It is this realm of Gods that gave birth to a child of the house of El.Born to one of Krypton’s leading scientists, Zor-El, and one of the greatest artists, Alura In-Ze, the young daughter of this union was destined for great things.Named Kara by her parents, the birth of their daughter was the first of many blessings for this chapter of the house of El, as Zor-El was soon appointed to the Ruling Science council, an august body that took the weight of Krypton’s future into their hands.As Kara grew into a young woman, her mind developed into both the arts and the sciences, and though she had a gift towards the cold methodology of Science, she chose to become an artist to express the emotions she often wrestled with, which had the additional bonus of allowing her to become one of the most promising artists with a brilliant future ahead of her. Fall of the House of El As much as this story appears to have a happy ending, the family life of the house of El was destined to fall in tragedy.Despite the success of Kara and Alura as artists, and the greatness of the two ‘scientists’ of the house of El, Zor-El and his Brother Jor-El, Krypton herself had plans for this family.The planet had begun quaking and becoming more violent in her seismic upheavals, which lead to greater problems for the people of this planet.The Science Council researched all they could, and found and agreed that the quakes were merely a phase and that the seismic actions would die away eventually and the planet would return to a more natural state, relaxed and calm.However, the voice of Jor-El was one of protest for this, and Jor-El disagreed, stating his own research and conclusions that meant that the planet would –not- stop.It would continue to quake, the seismic activities would continue and build, becoming more violent until eventually the planet herself would be consumed.Fearing a coup against the council, they censored Jor-El and forbid him from spreading his slanderous filth and forbid him from leaving the planet as well.He was blocked to the planet and censored.The house of El was torn and consumed by arguments between the brothers, and not even the impending birth of Kara’s cousin would help ease the tensions.This tension only escalated, continuing to grow until finally it came to a head with Zor-El discovering that Jor-El was building an escape craft to flee the planet.Fearing his own censor from the science council, Zor-El intended to confront his brother, but it was the wisdom of his artist wife that lead to him actually reviewing the research of his brother, to find a logical flaw and to be able to explain sense to his brother, to calm the chaos and the madness within the family. Sadly, the research and the evidence was far too much and far too overwhelming for Zor-El.Despite his earlier beliefs and concerns as to his brother’s sanity, it turned out that Jor-El was correct in the fate of Krypton.The brothers reconciled, not out of concern for their people and home…but out of concern for their children.Not that anyone would believe the brothers and the fate of their planet, so they found a method to allow their children to live and survive the impending doom.A grandiose plan was created that allowed for Zor-El to work on a ship for his daughter under obfuscation.Kara refused at first, as she did not want to leave her family behind to their wicked fates…but after being told that her greatest task would be that of taking care of her infant cousin, the baby Kal-El.Of course, this was not the only twist to Kara’s story, as she initially believed her parents would be joining her, they put her into a form of suspended animation so that she could be placed in the one person escape craft without resisting them.Though they told Kara they would join her, it was not to be a physical trip they would take, instead, it would be their spirits that left with their daughter. Flight from Krypton However, as Jor-El had been working on his ship longer, Kal’s escape from Krypton was safer and allowed for the straight travel to the planet Earth.Kara was not so fortunate.Due to the haste and last minute production of her ship, Kara had unexpected influences on her escape.The shockwave from the destruction of Krypton, as well as the resulting changes from gravitational pulls caused her shuttle to have to correct the course to save her life.The downside to this was that, rather than landing on the Planet Earth mere moments after her cousin, able to take care of the infant and help him grow up in the kryptonian way of life, she arrived on Earth 25 years –after- her cousin’s flight.However, it was during her flight that Kara was imprinted with various stimuli from the planet Earth so that she would not be ‘lost’ to the societies of Earth when she arrived. Birth of Supergirl An old saying on Earth is that any landing you can walk away from is a good one.Well, that certainly applied to Kara’s arrival on Earth, which is easily considered a ‘crash’ landing.Woozy and disoriented from the crash and from her awakening from suspended animation, Kara awoke from her kryptonian hibernation to spot a rather large individual in blue and red with the symbol for the house of El on his chest.Surprised by this revelation, as well as the fact that this man…is actually her cousin Kal-El, Kara was instantly joyed to find her cousin alive and well, and that she could have some family still alive given the loss of their home.For him, he never knew of their planet in truth, but for Kara it was a painful loss.Following this ‘Superman’ of Earth, Kara spent her time initially at the Fortress of Solitude and also later at the Kent farm in Smallville so that she could become accustomed to Earth Culture.It was here in smallville, with the help of Clark Kent, that the young Linda Lee was ‘born’, the adopted cousin to Clark Kent.It was here also that Kara first met a ‘family friend’ in an other-dimensional being named Matrix.Although odd at first, the two swiftly became good friends. It didn’t take long, but Kara soon had come out on her own as a heroine.She possessed the same powers as her cousin, Superman, so that allowed for her to become the heroic Supergirl, maiden of might.She was initially invited to the Justice League of America, but as her cousin was already a presence on that team, Kara needed her own place in the world.To that end, she joined the Avengers instead, and has served numerous adventures with them.For a time even, she left the planet on a trip, one to see for herself that Krypton was destroyed.The woman found no evidence of survival at all in the remnants of her once great home.It was there that she left instead, and returned to the planet.She spent some time trying to find herself, even going so far as to live as Linda Lee for a time, and only recently, after planning multiple heroics and changes to herself and her previous ‘do whatever’ attitude….she has rededicated herself to heroics. Personality Kind-Hearted Kara is a very kind person. She wants to help everyone in any way she can, and she has even committed her life to the protection and to the helping of people that are less fortunate. She will do everything possible to help someone, and maybe in some cases it is unnecessary, but it is purest goodwill from her heart, and it is always present. She will do anything she can to help someone if they ask for her help, even if the person is not the most innocent or loyal of people. If they honestly ask for her assistance, she will do anything she can to help them, so long as it does not break any laws or is an unjust action. Naive Kryptonians were a very aesthetic, but cold style of people. Manipulation was rare amongst them, and even their ‘great villains’ were almost entirely clear cut. Since Kara grew up there, she is relatively naïve to the ways of manipulation and deception. Kara just can’t comprehend why someone might lie, or might deceive or manipulate to make movements and to adjust things. To that end, though she may be a believer of truth and justice, Kara is still very naïve and trusting of people to do the right thing and to want to be good people, so her faith and trust can often times be misplaced in individuals. Lonely Though she is a kind enough woman, and likes to find friends and work with people, and despite the friends and allies she has made on earth, there is a sadness to Kara, and a core of loneliness. In her heart, Kara is one of the last living kryptonian women, and she was alive and on the planet to see the chaos that started when Krypton entered it’s ‘death phase’. Essentially, she saw her people and home die, and it’s left her with almost a permanent level of loneliness and home-sickness. She may resist it, and very rarely does she show it, but there is still a core of her heart, and a sliver of her hope that rests there and prays that somewhere, her parents or someone she knew, a childhood friend or someone may have escaped the destruction, but that sadness still remains that the odds are overwhelmingly against it. Courage Kara has a courage about her that is nearly unmatched. She is one of the few survivors of an almost extinct race, and yet she spends every day of her life saving others and protecting the innocent, as it were. She will put her own life on the line to save the lives of others, and would not bat an eye or think twice about rushing into an overwhelming situation to help save someone that is in danger. This could include fighting a much stronger or overwhelming opponent, or enter a situation that seems almost unwinnable if there is even a slight chance at saving someone. Courage is not being fearless, but it is working on the actions despite that fear, and that is exactly what Kara does. Confident Kara is very confident now. She may be unsure of her powers sometimes, but there is a confidence in her form that she believes that what she knows is the right action, and she will do whatever is necessary to ensure that what she does is correct as she believes. That also means that any time she is in a situation where she must represent herself or others, she will be as honest as she can be, and she will present her solution and opinion with all honesty and belief behind it that she can muster. She believes in what she says and feels, and if it is what she thinks is best, then she will not hesitate to say so. Justice Kara was raised in a just and loving home, which has instilled in her a sense of justice and honor. She believes fully in the role of justice and the rule of law over all. Even during the chaos her family experienced on Krypton, she fully believed in the justice that was found there, but found her familial duty to be much more of an influence on her sense of justice. However, even as she is a superhero that works outside of legal boundaries to capture villains and bring them to justice, she will not actively move to break laws, and does not believe that there is ever any reason to break the same laws she has sworn to uphold, there’s no justice there. The other aspect to this degree of justice is that, while she will sometimes engage in deceptive tactics to bring someone to justice, she does not believe in lying for a cause that is unjust in deception. There’s a point eventually in justice where the ends are not justified by the means, and there is a fine line that should never be crossed. Kara will never cross that line. Powers Alien Physiology Enhanced Hearing Flight Invulnerability Super Breath Super Strength X-Ray Vision Enhanced Dexterity Enhanced Senses Heat Vision Solar Battery Super Speed Vision Category:Characters Category:Features Category:Hero Category:Alien Category:Taken